1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a digital still camera, includes, a battery storage compartment for storing a battery and provided in an outer housing; a cover for opening and closing the battery storage compartment; and a battery ejecting spring for ejecting a battery stored in the battery storage compartment when the battery storage compartment is opened by the cover.
According to existing techniques, a compression coil spring is used as a battery ejecting spring (as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-223480).
However, such a compression coil spring uses a large space in a battery attachment/detachment direction, such that the spring is disadvantageous for physical compactness of the battery storage compartment.
Further, when the compression coil spring is compressed, a locally large force is exerted on a portion of a wall portion, which corresponds to the outside diameter of the compression coil spring in a wall portion of the battery storage compartment, which portion bears the opposing force of the compression coil spring. As such, in a configuration in which the housing constituting the battery storage compartment is formed of a synthetic resin, there is concern about deterioration caused due to creep or the like on the opposing-force bearing portion of the wall portion of the battery storage compartment.
To overcome such deterioration, needs arises, as disadvantages, in that, for example, the thickness of the wall portion has to be increased and/or a higher strength material has to be used for the wall portion. This leads to imposing constrains on the design of the wall portion forming the battery storage compartment.